The present invention relates to a shield device designed to be mounted on the forward portion of a bicycle rack mounted on the roof of a vehicle to reduce wind resistance and to protect bicycles mounted on the rack from stones and other debris.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,974 to Adams discloses an air current deflecting device for use with a vehicle pulling a trailer or the like. This device comprises an adjustable shield and its support members and which is detachably secured to the roof of the vehicle. Of course, Adams is different from the teachings of the present invention for reasons including the fact that Adams does not attach to a roof mounted bicycle rack and a bicycle that is mounted on said rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,874 to Peairs discloses an air deflector apparatus for trucks that is adjustable between a lower position and an upright position. The Peairs reference is different from the present invention in that it does not include the concept of attaching a shield device to a roof mounted bicycle rack and bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,942 to Nudo, et al. discloses a lightweight cargo protecting and air flow drag-reducing wind deflector that is attachable to the roofs of vehicles. This deflector utilizes an easily adjustable mechanism that provides for compact storage and optimal wind resistance reduction. Again, the present invention is different from the teachings of Nudo, et al. in that there is no suggestion of a shielding device attached to a roof mounted bicycle rack and bicycle.
Applicant is unaware of any prior art teaching a device designed to be mounted on a forward portion of a bicycle rack mounted on the roof of a vehicle to reduce wind resistance and to protect bicycles mounted on the rack from stones and other debris.